ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rankin/Bass Deluxe Editions
The name "Rankin/Bass Deluxe Editions" will now refer to a collection of Blu-rays by Shout! Factory featuring an assortment of '60s-'80s Rankin/Bass specials, movies, and shows. The heading is not to be confused with the R/B home media releases put out by Warner Home Video and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment from 2007 to 2012 and in 2018, respectively. The Original Rankin/Bass Christmas Specials Collection Each disc included in this collection - except two - will also be available individually Discs One and Two: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Specials * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) ** Bonus disc (exclusive to the multi-disc collection) contains the 1964 broadcast version (with the original closing credits and holiday wish (included as bonuses on the first disc) at the end) and the 1965 edited version (with "Fame and Fortune" replacing "We're a Couple of Misfits" and the scene of Yukon Cornelius striking peppermint cut out) * Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) Bonus features * Introduction by Arthur Rankin * "The History of the Most Famous Reindeer of All" (tentative name; all-new making of documentary) * "Restoring the Puppets of ''Rudolph" * '''Audio commentaries' ** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Rick Goldschmidt, Greg Ehrbar, Jules Bass, and Paul Soles) ** Rudolph's Shiny New Year (Rick Goldschmidt) * "Rudolph'' Unwrapped: 50 Fun Facts'" * "'Fame and Fortune'" musical number * '''Original 1964 closing credits and a holiday wish from the entire cast' * General Electric sponsor plugs and commercials * Song and dialogue demos * Broadcast promos * Galleries ** Original 1963-64 script ** Production art ** Behind-the-scenes and publicity photos ** Magazine ads/covers * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer attraction film * "Reimagining Rudolph in 4D" * "Learn to Draw" ** Rudolph ** Hermey ** The Abominable Snow Monster Disc Three: Frosty the Snowman Specials * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) Bonus features * Introduction by Arthur Rankin * Making of documentary (name TBD) * "Frosty and the Story of the Snowman" * Audio commentaries ** Frosty the Snowman (Rick Goldschmidt, Greg Ehrbar, Jules Bass, and Mark Evanier) ** Frosty's Winter Wonderland (Rick Goldschmidt and Jules Bass) * '''Pencil tests for ''Frosty the Snowman * "Frosty Snowflake Surprises" * Broadcast promos * Galleries ** Production art ** Behind-the-scenes and publicity photos ** Magazine ads/covers * "Be an Artist and Create" ** "Learn to Draw Frosty" ** "Crafts with Frosty" Disc Four: The Adventures of Santa Specials * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) * The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) Bonus features * "We Are Santa's Elves" * "School of Stop-Motion" * Audio commentaries ** Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (Greg Ehrbar) ** The Year Without a Santa Claus (Rick Goldschmidt) * "Santa Special Delivery" * Broadcast promos * Galleries ** Production art ** Behind-the-scenes and publicity photos ** Magazine ads/covers * "Be an Artist and Create" ** "Learn to Draw Santa Claus" ** "Learn to Draw Topper the Penguin" ** "Crafts with Santa" Disc Five: The Little Drummer Boy and Other Stories Specials * The Little Drummer Boy (1968) * The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) * The Little Drummer Boy, Book II (1976) * Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey (1977) Bonus features Bonus features TBA Category:Blu-Ray Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Shout! Factory